A Hat, a Crew, and a Ship
by Chibi Hikari No Yume
Summary: What would happen if Norrington and Elizabeth pushed Will off the ledge too? My continuation of the ending.


Hi! This is my first Pirates fan-fic and I'm pretty sure this kind of thing's been horribly overdone, but I just wanted to get my feet wet, so to speak.

Warnings: Not slash, nothing that I can think of...

Rating: PG13, I suppose to be safe. If you think that's horribly high, tell me, please?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be on , now would I?

A Pirate's Life For Me

632632632632632632

Jack Sparrow- _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, excuse me, was upset. No- more than upset. The bloody wench stopped the whelp from jumping after him. The whelp was supposed to come with Jack!

Aside from being upset, Jack was cold and his neck hurt. Cold, he could deal with. His neck pains, well, he'd just have to stay clear of being hung for a while. But the stupid Governor's daughter not only had to burn the rum, an action she would never be forgiven for, she had to stop Will too!

Jack stood at the wheel (err... I dunno what that's called, exactly) of his ship and pouted. Yes, the infamous Jack Sparrow was pouting, and all because the bloody whelp chose a boring life of a blacksmith over being a pirate with Jack! Bootstrap Bill would be embarrassed to no end if his found out his only son didn't want to be a pirate.

'The wench just had to go and kiss Will,' he thought, 'Everything would have been fine if that bloody wench hadn't stuck her nose in it.' Jack had been slightly put off when Miss Priss... hmmm, good insult. He'd have to remember that one... anyway, he had been slightly put off when Elizabeth had stepped in between Jack and Will and Norrington. Will would have been fine with Jack, just a few clever words and they would have been home free.

Jack perked up when he saw something floating in the water. He immediately jumped into the water to retrieve whatever it was. Jack hoped it was Will. But no, it was only Will's bloody hat. Now Jack was insanely upset. He had jumped in the cold water twice today and this time it was only for a bloody hat!

Anamaria leaned over the side of the Pearl and stared at her Captain unblinkingly.

Jack waved jovially and she rolled her eyes and threw another rope near Jack's hands. He pulled himself up as he caught a glimpse of something else thrashing in the water.

Jack, being the pirate he was, couldn't resist jumping back in the water to investigate the new item near his ship. He tossed his effects and Will's hat to Mr. Cotton and leapt back into the blue ocean to find that the thing in the water was a wet and extremely annoyed Will. The captain of the Black Pearl yelped excitedly and swam over to the flailing Will.

"Need help?" Jack asked jestingly, only receiving a mouthful of salt water in reply. He shrugged and clamped a firm arm around the struggling blacksmith and began hauling them up the rope. Jack immediately dropped Will on the deck of the Pearl and poked him absently.

"You really don't swim well, do you whelp?" the pirate asked the gasping boy.

"The bloody idiotic piece of an excuse for a Commodore shoved me off the battlements! And Ms. Swann as well!" he spluttered indignantly.

"Ah," Jack said, clasping his hands together loosely, "So ye'll be staying?"

"I don't seem to have anywhere else pressingly important to be," Will said, attempting to wring out his shirt.

"Good! Now that that's settled, let's get you dried off and figure out your papers," the Captain said. He swaggered off to the bowels of the ship and Anamaria promptly leaned over him.

"Daft fool of a missy went and shoved you of the ledge? I ain't complaining, Jack needs a friend or two who's completely sober, but I thought you were tight little buggers all planned to get married. You and the missy would have made a horrible couple. At least she gets the stick up his Commodore," she said laughingly.

Will sat up against the railand pulled on his discarded hat.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."

632632632632632632

Well, this could be a one-shot or I could continue? Review, please? Think it's stupid? Flames are fun.


End file.
